Stronger, Thanks to You
by SamSpade
Summary: Martin’s having a difficult time adjusting to the recent events in his life.


Title: Stronger, Thanks To You

Author: SamSpade samanthaspadefbi

Rating: pg-13

Summary: Martin's having a difficult time adjusting to the recent events in his life.

A/N: Special thanks to Bethany for the title and offering to edit. This is my first story and it's dedicated to the m/s fans over at 'Destined'.

"Vivian, I don't think I can do this." Martin let out a frustrated sigh, ready to slam his fist into the wall.

"Calm down," she answered, shaking her head.

"How can I calm down?" His eyes rose and fell on Samantha's desk. She was sitting there, scribbling away when she felt his eyes on her. She glanced up, curious to the look behind his blue gaze and the pain he was holding inside.

"You have to pull yourself together. If Jack knows what's bothering you, he'll have you transferred off the case."

"It's not just this case." Martin hung his head, closed his eyes, and felt sick to his stomach. It was more then just the shooting with Reyes. Martin could deal with that, what he couldn't deal with was the thought of another body ending up dead on his watch.

"I know," Vivian sat back glancing towards the blonde agent's desk. "You can't tell her."

"I wasn't going to." Martin shot back abruptly and Samantha made her way towards the two of them.

"Wasn't going to what?" Samantha's curious expression caused Martin's heart to skip a beat.

"Nothing," Martin dismissed, shaking his head and letting his eyes fall to the floor. If he looked into her eyes, he'd tell her the truth and as much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't.

Vivian walked off towards her desk and Samantha moved her hand to Martin's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" Her soft words struck a chord and he felt his stomach tense. He wanted to do anything but lie to her.

"Yeah," he nodded still not capable of making eye contact.

"We're almost done for the night." Samantha pointed out, "you want to go out for drinks?" She caught his gaze and something inside her own body fluttered with anticipation. He didn't answer her right away. He wanted to say no because he didn't want to bring her down. He couldn't hurt her though. "I won't take no for an answer." Samantha's voice held uncertainty even as she tried to remain cool and collective.

"Can you wait five minutes? I need to turn the report into Jack."

"Okay," she nodded her head and flashed him one of her rare yet gorgeous smiles. She went back to her desk and sat down with a sigh. She knew something was tearing Martin apart, but had no idea how to get it out of him. She'd been concerned and apparently for good reason. Martin hadn't been looking or acting like himself lately.

"Ready," she failed to hear him approach and jumped as he rested his hands on her shoulders. She smiled nervously, worried that whatever was bothering Martin would soon be on her mind as well.

They walked outside together and Samantha shivered as the wind gusted by. Martin brushed against her body, wanting to reach out and touch her. He wanted to warm her up, to take her back to his place and let all their troubles disappear.

"We're here," was all he could say. They walked into the bar, heading over towards a table at the far end of the joint.

"What do you want to drink?" Samantha eyed the waitress coming around to take their drink orders.

"Bourbon on the rocks."

"I'll just have a soda."

"That's all you're going to drink?" Martin frowned. "You invited me out for drinks."

"Someone has to drive us home." Samantha blushed as the words slipped from her tongue.

The waitress brought over the drinks and Samantha took a sip, watching as Martin polished his off. He let out a heavy breath and Samantha didn't know what to make of it. She watched him with compassion as he downed his second drink for the evening.

"Martin," Samantha paused, waiting for his eyes to meet hers. "I never got to thank you for taking me out for drinks. For being there for me," she stopped not knowing what else to say. She wanted to be there for him in return but somehow words weren't coming easy to her. She never thought of herself as tongue-tied. She also never thought of Martin as more then a friend until that incident. She knew he cared for her but she didn't realize she also might have harbored those same feelings.

Martin smiled as best he could, given the recent circumstances. "You don't have to thank me and if you're doing this because of some obligation or-"

"Martin," Samantha closed her eyes. "I want us to be friends. I thought we were," she paused and opened her eyes to see him watching her. "Then something happened and I feel like I've lost you. You've been so distant lately and it scares me."

"I know," he nodded, glancing down at his hands on the table. Her hands reached across the table, resting her palms over his.

"I'm worried about you." Those simple yet genuine words made Martin want to break down. He shook his head.

"I appreciate it, Sam. I really do but you have enough on your mind."

"Yeah, because you won't tell me what's going on." His eyes caught hers and the look she was sending him across the table told him she wouldn't back down. "Martin, I wouldn't be here if I didn't care."

His eyes watched hers as the realization hit him with what she was saying. He couldn't help but smile and Samantha's smile grew as she slipped beside him in the booth and slowly leaned in to steal his breath away.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
